


Comfort break

by Lauchdude



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Trans Flug, Urophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauchdude/pseuds/Lauchdude
Summary: Dr. Flug is too invested in his work to pay attention to the bare neccessities like going to the fucking toilet. Black Hat shows up at the worst time...





	Comfort break

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, the Villainous smut train hit me full force and here I am writing a piss kink fanfiction for your favourite demon in a top hat and paperbagged scientist. Also my first english fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, sinners!

Flug tapped his foot as he was tinkering with the device in front of him – a remastered prototype for the anti-gravitation ray (with an emphasis) – and he wanted to finish it now, but he had a hard time concentrating (at least it would only result in him floating up to the ceiling when he messed up – on the other hand, things could always explode).

It was just the last sprint. He tried to focus.

He had deadlines. Sometimes he procrastinated the bare necessities of the human existence just to meet those deadlines. He worked for hours, sometimes days on end, driven by a meandering combination of workflow, passion and fear, didn’t eat, didn’t sleep and, well…

Right now it was the pressure on his bladder that had become so intense that it was distracting.

He had to use the toilet. Badly.

He shifted on his seat, staring at the device unable to force another coherent thought and finally snapped out of it. It was more than urgent by now and he didn’t want to risk having an accident.  
He put down his tools and stood up – standing up immediately made it worse. It was really urgent.

“FLUG!”

He froze as the door to his lab flew open, accompanied by the booming voice of his boss and the sound of his quick steps on the linoleum. Not now. This was the last thing he could use right now.  
He meekly turned around.

With a few more steps his boss was right in front of him, looming over him, close, gesturing wildly. He was aggravated and he was yelling. The usual. It made his eardrums hurt. He couldn’t even follow.

“Mmmh, ah-“ He feebly raised his finger, opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to find a little pause in his bosses’ screaming-flow, tried to interject, a few times, unsuccessful. He pressed his lips together. He was crossing his legs, had no time, really, the pressure, “Sir, I-“

Fuck it. He wouldn’t stand here and soil himself, a grown man, evil (even if anxious described him better most of the time, but it didn’t have the right ring to it) genius, in his own laboratory. Wasting no thought to the consequences it would have to just leave his employer standing there mid-sentence and how he’d punish this shameless display of impudence. Then again, Flug wasn’t really able to think straight right now.

“gottago”, he blurted out, rushing past his boss and out of the lab.

The reason he didn’t die immediately was probably because Black Hat was taken by surprise by this… rather untypical, disobedient behavior. Also they were close enough that Flug didn’t think he’d kill him for this. On the other hand they were not close enough that he could say it for sure.  
But that was something he could still think about once he’d emptied his bladder and if he was to die after that it would at least be a little more dignified.

Somehow he actually made it to the bathroom, tripping and stumbling to get there as fast as possible. He stormed into the room, he didn’t even take the time to lock up (all the other residents of the manor didn’t give a damn anyways and a locked door usually didn’t keep them from entering), unzipped his pants-  
And almost jumped out of his skin when he saw tendrils of pure shadow as Black Hat swiftly materialized right behind him and it was a medial miracle, that he didn’t wet himself on the spot. “Argh!”

He didn’t want to die in the toilet. It seemed like one of the worse places to die in.  
He hectically tried to zip up his pants again, to cover himself when Black Hat closed in on him, pressing against his back, hands on his hips. This was going in a different direction.

“It seems you missed out on excusing yourself”, he said in a sharp voice.

There was a teasing undertone to it. Flug knew this one. It was an indicator of sexy things ensuing. They had sex sometimes. It occurred. It had started someday and they didn’t make much of a fuss about it. It was a condition from Black Hats side, they had their little pleasurable episodes and neither of them talked about feelings or got sentimental, it was all casual and also woe betide Flug if he’d ever get the stupid idea to talk about it.  
However it had never occurred in circumstances like… these.  
It took him aback.

“S-sir!”, he protested as Black Hat stopped his desperate fumbling and slid down his boxer shorts – there were little planes on them, fitting the one on his shirt – so that they rested at his hips.

He didn’t wear gloves.

A small bolt of pleasure shot through the doctor when his boss softly stroked his pubic hair before taking his dick, loosely, looking down at him over his shoulder. Flug was exactly the type of person that didn’t use the urinal in public toilets when other men were around. For one because he was incredibly self-conscious for how small he was, but also because he just couldn’t do it when someone was watching.

And Black Hat was watching him intently.

“And obviously it wasn’t even that pressing of an issue”, he snarky commented on Flugs sudden lack of his desire to void.

His face flushed and it felt hot under the paper bag as his boss stroked his dick, gently pulling back his foreskin. Gentleness was a rare occurrence in the relationship to his superior. And the rarity made it special. It was something to savior.  
His knees were weak and he shifted tensely at the touch, his pulse quick and so prevalent that he almost felt it in his throat.

“Relax”, Black Hat ordered, his thumb rubbing and pressing at the slit and his free hand snaking under Flugs shirt. His skin was hot to the touch and his groin was pulsing.

He was a nervous man and he was jittery.  
His hand was shaking when he covered his face under the paper bag.  
It took some time easing him into this until he finally let loose, his mouth opening slightly, brows furrowed and small huffs of breath escaping him as the pale yellow stream hit the ceramic.

Flugs lips curled. His cheeks were practically burning.  
He felt Black Hat behind him, the bulge in his pants pressing against the small of his back (the bulge was writhing – one thing they had in common, their genitals weren’t… average). Just the thought that this was arousing to his boss made his heart beat even faster.

He whimpered when he felt the release, pressing his cheek to Black Hats. It was a mixture of embarrassment, relief and arousal.  
He couldn’t cum exactly, not as he might want to. This was something… related at least.  
Ceasing down to a slow trickle the flow left him throbbing and weak-kneed. It was hard for him to keep a steady stand, his legs threatened to give in and his free hand held onto Black Hats arm.

Wiping the last drop off his tip his boss stroked his head.  
Flug sighed shakily and it grew into a soft moan.  
He was sensitive. And he was hard.  
His crotch shifted, thrusting lightly, but longingly into Black Hats hand.

“Ahhh, jefecito...”

He felt Black Hats face in the crook of his neck, felt his smile against his skin - “How eager”, he murmured into his neck making him shudder, jacking him off with two fingers, meeting his bucking with erratic movements from the wrist while grinding against him.  
Flug came within a few more seconds.

“Ahnnhn” He felt the orgasm wash over him and leaned back against Black Hat, his breath heavy, his legs too weak to support him. He hadn’t exactly proven stamina this time.

“Pathetic”, his boss cooed. With an incredible lack of malice.

An awkward smile crept on Flugs face, his hand weakly searched for Black Hats and took it. Hell, he really smiled at that remark. Like the horny idiot he was. He might had a weak spot for humiliation.  
Black Hats lips brushed against the nape of his neck before he straightened, taking a step back and breaking contact. He lead him by the hand to stand upright, than let go, leaving the doctor to the difficult task not to fall over all by himself. He managed. More or less. The man (okay, that was debatable) in the top hat crossed his arms behind his back and eyed him from the side. There was a spark of delight in his look.

“No wonder you never meet your deadlines when your toilet breaks take this long.”  
Flug looked at him and hurried to tuck away his dick and zip up his pants, only to be interrupted instantly. Black Hat leaned in and he felt him kiss his paper bag, his blush making itself known once more.

“Get back to work”, he commanded in a low tone.

Flug licked his lips and nodded. “Yes sir.”


End file.
